Balance the Scales
by Grumpywolfe
Summary: It begins 2 weeks after the fall of Voldemort.Life is a balance of love and the world around us and not all things are as simple as they first seem. Harry/Ginny Harry/Luna
1. C1 Grimmauld Place

**All rights belong to JKR but if they did belong to me I would still share so read on.**

**I would like to thank my beta wsdragon for all her hard work.**

**There are lemons in this story so not for minors.**

Morning two weeks after the death of Voldemort.

I open my eyes, I can see there is some sun coming in the window as I set up and stretch.

"Morning master Potter here is you morning tea, can I get you anything else.?" Kreacher asked.

"No Kreacher that is fine thank you."

"I just want to serve my master."

"Kreacher you do a fine job."

"Would you like me to get you robes ready? I have the blue one washed and pressed for you."

"Yes that would be fine thank you. Do you have the morning paper for me yet?"

"No."

"Okay,when you do, then can you bring in to the table for me when I come down for breakfast?

"Yes master I will." he disappears with a pop.

As Harry was getting dress he was thinking

_It has been two weeks sense the death of Voldemort and with all the __funerals__ and then finding that the Weasley's house __had been__destroyed almost to the foundation, so __I__ had them move in with me here at Grimmauld place. While we were getting what we could at the __Weasley's__house we had a visit from Luna and found that she had not found her dad and that her house was not livable so I also had her move here. I have been pleasantly surprised that Kreacher has not been a problem as a __matter__ of fact he is not even mumbling as much as he has been. He was able to get the walls cleared for me in Sirius old room now it looks more like my room. __Guess it is__ time to start the day._

As I leave my room I can see that someone is in the bathroom taking a shower but mostly the house is quiet. I get to the lower level, step down into the kitchen, and see that it is a little more busy.

"Morning Arthur, Molly, Hermione"

Arthur says "Morning Harry hope you slept well."

"Yep slept just fine and you? "

"Doing better now thank you."

"Harry dear you want you breakfast now?" Molly asked.

"Yes please"

Hermione looked at him and asked "Morning Harry what are you up to today.? "

pop Kreacher is standing with the morning paper ready for Harry to take.

"Thank you Kreacher"

"Master Potter Kreacher is most happy to get the paper or anything for him."

"Well that is all for now Kreacher. Well to be frank with you Hermione it is time that I take care of a few things. I have to get a little more money so I will have to stop by Gringotts, and well you know I have not been there since we broke into of that vault. I just hope I can come to some kind of understanding that don't land me in Azkaban, broke or dead."

"Oh Harry do you want me to go with you or maybe we should get someone to go and speak with them before you go there? Maybe Bill could talk to them for you, he has worked for them for a long time and has a good relations with them."

"I am sure Bill would be more than wiling to talk to them for you Harry." Arthur said.

"No I do not want to take a chance that anything could come back to hurt Bill and his job he has with Gringotts and the relations he has with them. For another thing I think that the circumstances around the whole thing and what the final outcome may give me some grounds to get it settled without a lot of trouble."

"Molly thank you for a great breakfast it was really good."

The kitchen door open and everybody looks up and in walks Luna and Ginny. Ginny walks over and set down next to Harry. Molly quickly set a plate of food in front of each girl.

"Morning Ginny, Luna how are you ladies doing this morning."

"Just great but it is getting boring staying indoors all day." Ginny said

"I'm doing wonderful but Kreacher keeps removing my paintings from my room."

"Ginny you know you father has had to work a lot of long hours trying to get things back to normal and all but I will be taking you back to the old house to clean up soon that will get you out side for a while I am sure."

"That was not the outside kind of thing I was thinking of I was wanting to do something like playing some Quidditch."

"There is more important things than Quidditch to worry about right now."

"Quidditch is to important too! Right Harry?"

"Well Ginny right now I have so many things going on that Quidditch is not high on the list of things I want to get done."

"Well then I guess I will just have to play with Ron then."

Harry folded up the newspaper laid it on the table after finding the same thing lots of arrests listed and more stories on how more dark magic stores or homes were raided but still nothing about finding out who was in Azkaban from when the Deatheaters were running it. How many innocence people are locked up in there and are not being let out. Where are the stories about help for those that lost there homes and have missing children and children that can't find there parents. He stands up to leave.

"Hey Harry were ya going I didn't make ya mad did I? "

"No Gin you did not make me mad I have to talk to Kreacher in private for moment before I go to Gringotts."

"Well I got to get going to work see ya Molly and Ginny you behave you self, Harry good luck today."

"Thank you Arthur I may need it. "

"Oh Harry can I came with you.? "

"I am sorry Gin I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go with me to Gringotts this time with what is going on maybe at a later date let me get this cleared up first."

"Ginny don't forget we broke into a vault and broke out of Gringotts with one of there dragons I don't thing think they were real happy." Hermione reminded her.

"Oh yeah forgot about that. But I know Harry can take care of it he took care of Voldemort so those goblins should not be problem for him.

"It's not the same thing."

"But this is Harry Potter we are talking about he can do anything he wants."

"Gin I do appreciate the vote of confidence but I can not do everything. Some things are beyond my power to control. I do have to obey the law and be responsible for my actions."

"Yeah but you were doing what was needed to stop Voldemort they can't hold that against you"

"They very well can and may do so but I will have to talk to them and find out and see what is needed to make it right."

"Just tell them that they are lucky you took that horcrux out before it really cause them problems."

"Ginny it is not that easy and you are going to have to grow and and see life for what it is."

"I am Harry is a hero."

"Gin I am glad you think so highly of me but I need to talk to Kreacher before I leave so I will talk to all before I leave."

As Harry left the kitchen and heads up stairs to the front room. He closes the door and takes a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Kreacher"

pop "Master Potter called"

"Yes I have a question for you. I am going to go to Gringotts today and see what kind of trouble I am in with them. But before I go I want to know if you would be willing to take on a new title here at Grimmauld Place as head elf. Now I am not trying to replace you I was just thinking of getting you some help and wanted to talk to you first about it."

"You mean there will be more than one elf here?"

"Yes. With more people here and I was wanting to clean the place up more and I know you try and all but you are older so I was thinking you could train a new elf or two to take on some of your work so that you could be there to take care of my needs with out being so pressed on so much that you look so run down and tired all the time."

"Kreacher understanding it is getting time to retire him."

"No. It is not I just want to get you some help I need some one I can trust by my side and that is you."

"I will do as Master says"

"Good. For you have been doing a very good job for me Kreacher and I look forward to many days together that is if things don't go to bad today at Gringotts."

"Don't worry Master Potter I will come and get you they will not hold you.

"I am not sure that will be a wise idea but let us hope it does not come to that. Go now do what you need to do today I have my duties to do and thank you."

"as Master Potter wishes" pop Kreacher is gone.

Harry leaves the front room and heads up stairs to his room to get his nice robe on, turns and heads back down to the kitchen to say bye to all that is awake.

"Hey all I am heading out."

Luna looks up and says "Okay bye"

Hermione looks over the news paper and sasy "Bye good luck"

Molly turns from the stove and waves "Bye Harry be carefully."

Ginny raises from her seat. "Harry I walk you to the door."

I open the door fully and get the eye from Molly and smiles as Ginny walks out and I follow her down the hallway to the front door. As we near it Ginny whorls around throws her arms around my neck and lays a lip lock on me that makes me think it will take a week to separate us. But do I mind? Well no. With all that has been going on and all, I have not had time to get to be with her let alone have private time. The longer the kiss lasts the closer her pelvis gets to me and the more she moves it and this is not what I want as I am going out the door but well I am not in the mood to tell here to go away either. She pulls away slowly.

"Last night I wanted so bad to come to your room but mom keep checking on me."

"Well Gin we really need to talk about us and all more before you come to my room for a night."

"Whats there to talk about I love you and you love me."

"Gin I do love you that is the way I feel about you but I want to be sure we are right for each other and we are going to be now and in the future."

"Oh Harry I know we will be all we have to do is be together and all will be just fine."

"Gin I just feel we need to talk a little more so let us talk some when I get back okay."

"Alright Harry I love you see ya when you get back."

"Love you to Gin."

I open the front door, step out on the first step and decide that I will apperate from there. That reminds me I do need to stop by the Ministry and register as for an apparition license. I had talked to Arthur the other day and know that the alley in Diagon Alley is clear for apperating into. Pop. As I walk out of the alley into the main road what I see was not what I was expecting to see. There is still people living on the street. Where is the help those people need? Not much I can do to help those people. The building that had been selling dark arts when the Deatheathers were in charge are all boarded up and looked like a battle had gone on in them. I walk down the road to get to Gringotts. ….. Well looks like the they fixed the doors so time to go in.

**So end Grimmauld Place**


	2. C2 Gringotts

**All rights belong to JKR but if they did belong to me I would still share so read on.**

**I would like to thank my beta wsdragon for all her hard work.**

**There are lemons in this story so not for minors.**

Gringotts

As I take my first step up the stairs to Gringotts I can see that the eyes of the goblins are quit wide, _this __is starting__ to make me a little more nervous_, they opened the door and say

"Morning Mister Potter."

I nod my head "Morning" as I get inside it is like all chaos is breaking lose, on my right there is a woman yelling,

"What do mean I can not get into my vault?"

The goblins says with polite restraint "The Ministry has given us a list of vaults that are to be held until they have time to review the owners of the vaults."

"But I have kids to feed, how am I suppose to take care of them. If I can't get into my vault and get some Galleons to buy food for them."

"I am sorry mam you will have to take that up with the ministry."

There was a loud voice to the left and I saw a wizard in a dark robe pull out his wand and start to aim it a the goblin that was helping him and the goblin waved his hand a shield came in front of him two other goblins came running up with shields of strange looking metal and long pikes pointed at the wizard's chest. I watch as they forced the wizard out the front door.

"A hum Mister Potter my name is Rocknock I am her to take you to see Rognock if you will please follow me."

"Well thank you Rocknock but you can just call me Harry"

"I am sorry, I have been told that you are very courteous. I have been instructed that at this time to call you by your full title, so I must call you Mister Potter for now."

"I see, hopefully we can in the near future be able to be on first name bases."

"That would be nice but please follow me thought those doors and down the hall and you will be meeting with Rognock in a short time."

This hallway is a lot longer than the last one I came down, we have passed though a couple of very heavy wooden doors and I notice a light blue light each time that Rocknock touch the knob. We stop in front of a heavy door on the right but this door has some extra what looks like runes on it. Rocknock knocked on the door and spoke in what I will assume is goblin language, then I hear a reply and the door turned a light red for a moment and clicks open. Rocknock pushed it open and said

"Please Mister Potter go on in Rognock is waiting."

As I step into into the room I could see that there was a nice looking desk with two chair in front of it and book shelves all around behind the desk. Getting out of the chair behind the desk was Rognock.

"Come in Mister Potter please have a seat we have lots to talk about. It is so good of you to come by."

"Good to see you again Rognock, but I though we got past the Mister part and you could call me Harry."

"I think that with the way things are at this time we need to stay in more formal terms Mister Potter for we do have to be very clear were we the goblin nation stand with the wizarding world and all."

"I believe I have shown in the past that I do not follow the norm of the wizarding world and some of the more strong ways they deal with things Rognock."

"While this is true there is still the problem of you breaking into one of our vaults and then stealing a dragon and the damage to the building itself."

"That is one of the reasons I am here today, so that we may try and come to some kind understanding that will be in the best interest for the both of us."

"Oh so you think maybe you can just come in here say, I am so sorry that I broke into your vault and you know that dragon was a little old and all, lets just forget the whole thing. After all I am a wizard."

"No that is not what I was thinking. And not because I am a wizard that I should get off or anything. I do want to work something out with you."

"You do realize you are in a very secure area of Gringotts and I could just take you to a very deep part of the lower caverns and nobody will ever see you again."

"That is one of the things I was wanting to avoid. There are a few people that know that I am here. When I do not show back up they will come looking for me."

"Do you think that the a few wizard will bother me all that much Mister Potter."

"Well right now the one in charge feels I am a hero, so they probably will not take it to kindly if you were to hold me, and I am hoping we can keep this from having any kind of confrontation between the goblin nation and the wizard community."

"Are you threatening me Mister Potter?"

"Not at all Rognock, not at all. I just think that you and me I can come to some kind of understanding that will not cause the wizarding community to be involved is all."

"Okay so lets say we work toward an understanding, why did you break into the vault in the first place."

"We were trying to get one of the horcrux that Voldemort had created, it was the cup of Hufflepuff. We had to find it so that we could destroy it."

"So why did you not just ask us?"

"One you have a policy of not allowing others into other peoples vaults. Along with that we could not let Voldemort know what we were doing. Only the three of us knew what was at stake and what we were looking for, for if he every found out all could have been lost."

"I am not a fool I do know what horcrux are Mister Potter so I take it that you did destroy it?"

"Yes along with several others. That is why he did not die the first time when tried to kill me and it back fired on him."

"I admit that your reason for breaking our rules does have merit. I still would like to know how you managed to gain the knowledge to carry out the whole thing?"

"I would think that Griphook would have told of how he came to have the Sword of Gryffindor."

"He said that you had him under the Imperious curse until you stepped into the vault, then the spells in the vault broke your hold on him and he grabbed the sword and ran."

"I can bring in two other people who can testify that I did not use the Imperious curse on him, but being they are both wizards I can see that would put there testimony in doubt."

"I see Mister Potter but I may have a other way to solve this. GRIPHOOK COME HERE NOW!"

I heard a low crack at the back wall and one of the book cases started to pivot in the middle and then I saw Griphook coming out of a fairly dark room head slightly down looking a little beaten down. Just as he comes into the room he looks up, sees me and his eyes grow as big as hen eggs and he has a grimace on his face like he wants to just tare something to pieces.

He raise his arm walking toward me yelling "YOU ARE LIKE ALL WIZARDS NEVER KEEPING YOU WORD TO US GOBLINS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU."

"ENOUGH!" bellows Rognock "Sit down Griphook ."

The tension in the room was almost like water. You could feel it on your skin, feel in moving with each breath you took. Griphook was setting in his chair breathing hard, Rognock was still standing which I didn't even notice him get up. Then I notice that I had my wand in my hand I had a very tight grip on it. I was trying to calm myself and think. This almost got out of hand. Almost.

Rognock turned to me "Mister Potter I think you can put away your wand now."

"Yes I think your right I just reacted and well, I am sorry I will put it away now."

"No Mister Potter your reaction was not that surprising. I am just glad that you did not start casting curses before I had time to bring things under control. Now it seems Griphook you have an agreement with Mister Potter that you feel that he did not keep. What would that be?"

"Oh it was nothing important I am sure me and Mister Potter can talk about it at a later time."

"But you see Griphook I think it is important. I think it has to do with how he got into the vault. I do believe that Mister Potter has been telling me the truth and I would like to know that you are going to tell me the truth now."

"It don't matter any more nobody believed me before so might as well tell the truth and spend the rest of my days in a cell. He told me he only wanted to break into the vault to get the one cup of Hufflepuff and that was all. I agreed to help in breaking in but never agreed to help him get out. He agreed to give me the Sword of Gryffindor for my help but then somehow took it back."

"Mister Potter would you care to answer to that charge."

"Yes I would. I did not take back the Sword. It was -"

Griphook jump up "See he lies already."

"Griphook sit back down and give Mister Potter time to clarify his statement. Mister Potter."

"Thank you Rognock. As I was saying it was during the last part of the battle with Voldemort. He had called the sorting hat down and put it on top of Neville Longbottom's head, an then he set it on fire. During this part I jumped up and others distracted Voldemort. Neville then got out of the binding spell, when he took off the sorting hat, he reached inside it and pulled out the sword. He use it to cut off the head of Voldemort's snake which was the last horcrux. I myself have not touched the sword since the day in the vault."

Griphook snarled "You want us to believe that."

"Griphook I for one don't have to take Mister Potter word for it I have been reading in the paper of over 100 witnesses that all have said just that. Long before Mister Potter came into my office to talk to me. Along with the story you gave me that just didn't ring true. But at the same time I was not going to let Harry come in here and just think he could violate our vaults and get away with it. So Harry it seems we do have a reason to work it all out so now let us get to it. Fixing the building will be half our cost because of Griphook's part in the whole thing. The breaking into the vault waved for the good of the all getting rid of the horcrux. Now the dragon was getting old and we were going to have to either replace it or change how to secure the area. We will not discuss the change but let us say we did not get another dragon. This all comes to 1,216.000.00 Galleons so your half would be 608.000.00 Galleons. Does this sound like something along the lines of what you would call an arrangement to both our satisfaction?"

"Well that is a sizable amount and I do want to pay up but I am not sure how much I do have in my vault. As you know when I came of age I was on the run and did not get a chance to check and see just where I stood and all."

"Harry you do have enough in you trust vault to cover this but yes it would leave very little in there. But there is a few other things we need to take care of today that will make this not a problem for you, if you will bare with me."

"Well of course Rognock I set aside today to clear up this issue so let us proceed."

"Very well Harry. Griphook get the Potter file and I need you to get the red box on the top shelf."

"Very will sir but do I have to really touch that box?"

"Yes you do. Harry would you like some tea?"

"Yes I do believe I would if it is not problem"

"Not at all. Griphook. After you get those items make a pot of tea and then get back to copying those papers."

"Yes sir"

"Rognock I hope your not going to be to hard on Griphook for his part in the vault issue?"

"Harry you always amaze me, he just threatened to kill you and you worried about what we may do to him?"

"Well I feel that was just a misunderstanding, and I did bring him in on it without giving him all the information of what was going on. So I was hoping you would not go to hard on him."

"To tell you the truth what would normally happen with what I know now he would be taken to the deepest hole we have and given only limited food and only water if there was none leaking around him. I was holding off on final judgment to talk to you, to get your side. For his story was not ringing true so to speak. I have had him doing the lowest job there is copying documents. But now that you asked me not to go hard on him I think I will leave him there the rest of his life. Thank you Griphook, set the box on the floor there and get the tea going please. Mister Potter the first thing I would like to go over with you is your vault that is now in yours with you coming of age."

"That sounds fine to me."

"The first part I will cover is the Potter family vault, at this time there 24,442,176 in Galleons, you have some gems worth at this time 67,341 Galleons, there are a number of rare skins and a large number of books kept in the vault. Now as for property goes there is the house in Godric's hollow and one other property a keep that was from the Ignottus Peverell estate."

"Well that confirms one of the things I found when I was looking for the horcrux."

"So I take it you did not know that you descended for the Peverells?"

"No not for sure. Can you tell me more about this keep?"

"Lets see, it sets in the middle of a large forest area that has a notice me not and muggle away wards. It has not been lived in that I know of for at least 100 years or more. I do imagine it will take some work to get it liveable. There is Sirius Black's will that needs to be taken care of but that can not be done till we can get a few more people contacted and here. We have one more item I have to give you today and that is this box."

I watch as he gets up from his chair and stoops down, get the box off the floor, carefully keeping it as far from his body as he can and set is as close to me as he can.

"Harry would please place you hand on the middle of the box and state you full name."

"Before I do that would you mind telling me who this box is from?"

"Tom Riddle"

"How long ago was this box left here for me. What do you know about it?"

"He came in here about a week before he tried to kill you. He said if the box every change from black to red then I was to find you and give it to you and only you and make sure you open it. He said that the reason was in there and that it would explain everything he was trying to do and why it was so important to the magic world not just the wizard community."

"With all your magic can you detect any harmful spells?"

"Harry I have checked many time over the years and never found anything but a very strong seal that can not be broken so I see nothing that will harm you."

"Okay well here goes." I place my hand on the box. " Harry James Potter" As I lifted my hand I watch as the metal corner bracket fell off and the lid popped up just a little. I then gently grabbed each side of the lid and lifted it off. Looking in side I found a stuffed envelope and two books that is all.

"Well that was not to bad. I do believe I will put those in my robe pocket and take them home and read them there."

"That sounds most wise Harry. Is there any thing else I can do for you today?"

"Yes there is two things I hope. One I need to go to the Potter vault to get some Galleons and I was told that some times you have house elves for sale, although I detest that term."

"As far as your vault I can have Rocknock take you down in a little bit. Now as for the house elves yes we have some, how many was you wanting Harry?"

"I was wanted to get two that get along well together for they will have to work with Kreacher and he may not be the best to work with in the place first, so I was not wanting to have a three way battle."

"I can understand that, I believe I have two that may be just what you need but they have a little habit that has made placing them let us say difficult."

"Care to explain what this habit is?"

"It might be easier if I just showed you Harry. Tick, Tack Come"

I heard a pop to my right and two small house elves dressed in white aprons with flowers on them appeared side by side and pirouetted and said.

"yes sir Master Rognock you called us."

I laid my head back and laughed out loud. "I take it this is the little problem that you were referring to?"

"I am afraid so Harry we have tried to get them to stop it but well they just wont do it."

"Can you tell me a little of there history, how they came to have this habit of theirs.

"The woman that had them got them because they were a rare birth of twin house elves. She herself had twin girls. There house elf was getting old and needed help. The twin elves lived with the twins from a young age till there early teens then the war well that is the sad part and that is how they came to us."

"I am sorry to hear that they come to me in such a sad way but. I find them refreshing I would like to have them what do I need to do?"

"If you only need them for a short time frame we can let you have them for 2,000 Galleon, but if you want to keep them permanently it will be 10,000 Galleon each."

"Tell you what how about you take what I owe you for the repairs out of my trust vault and let me get some more out of my Potter vault and I will pay you for those two and then I think I need to go home and relax some."

"Very well Harry I will have the paper work ready for you to sign when you get back from your vault. Let me call Rocknock to take you down now it you don't mind?"

"I am ready now, can you put all my paper work in a nice envelope for me and if it is alright with you I would like for those two to go with me when I go to my vault?"

"Not a all Harry, Tick, Tack Mister Potter is now you new Master go with him."

The two house elves leaped into the air then pirouetted and said "we are so happy to be yours Master Potter,we will serve you happily."

There was a knock on the door and then in walked Rocknock with big goblin smile and said "This way Mister Potter and I will take you to you vault.

The ride to the vault was like most rides, fast and almost fun best of all was the to house elves they were laughing and and just having a ball. When Rocknock open the vault to say I was a little taken back would be a understatement. But I did not have time to look around much, it was already late in the afternoon. Rocknock pointed out a money bag by the vault door so I filled it and we went back up. Rocknock then led us to an office close to the main lobby and there was Rognock waiting for us.

"Welcome back Harry hope you enjoyed the ride?"

"Yes I did the girls made it more fun. I will have to come back when I have more time and go though the vault and look at all the books in there."

"Feel free to come back any time. Now here is some scales to weight out the sum for the house elves and you need to sign here and here and you will be done."

I poured out till the amount was correct and signed both papers and as we walked to the doors I was feeling a lot better, like a lot of weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Tick, Tack we are going to my house and there is a house elf there by the name of Kreacher. Who will be the head elf, you will be taking some of your instructions from him. Do you understand?"

Both say together "Yes Master Potter we do."

**So end Gringotts**


	3. C3 Long Night

**All rights belong to JKR but if they did belong to me I would still share so read on.**

**I would like to thank my beta wsdragon for all her hard work.**

**There are lemons in this story so not for minors.**

BEGIN LONG NIGHT

Pop, Pop, Pop, "Okay girls this is my place." Pop "Welcome home Master Harry" says Kreacher.

"Thank you Kreacher, I would like you to meet Tick and Tack, they are the new house elves I got today to help out around here today. Girls this is Kreacher he is the the head elf and you will be taking instructions from him on what needs done around here when I don't have time to give you instructions."

Ginny comes out of the setting room and starts running down the hall to the front door. "Harry your home I am so glad to see you." jumping up and throwing her arms around Harry's neck and giving him a very sound kiss.

At the same time you can hear Mrs. Black's picture in the end of the hall "Look at my house full of those filthy mudbloods etc …."

Molly Weasley came out the kitchen and closed the curtain on the painting and silence the panting turned and looked at Harry "Harry your back. Ginny let him breath, will ya. I see you did get some more house elves. Do you want some lunch or a snack dinner will not be for a few hours."

Harry gets Ginny to let lose and answers Molly "Yes I would like a little tea and a sandwich would be nice, I didn't get a chance to eat any lunch. Those elves are Tick and Tack but I want Kreacher to show them around a bit first. Kreacher if you would show them where they will be sleeping. Also the cleaning that I want done and what rooms are who's." Harry looks down and sees that Kreacher is not looking at him and does not seem to be paying to much attention to him. "KREACHER!"

"Yes Master Harry."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yes. Master Harry wants me to show Tick and Tack where they will sleep and what to clean and who's room is who's."

"Then don't you think you should get started."

"Yes Master Harry."

"Look at me Kreacher."

Kreacher looks up at Harry his eyes are really open large and glassy with a far away look, Harry looks at Tick and Tack and sees the same look. "Kreacher, Tick, Tack, go to your sleeping room and talk for a while."

The three say together. "Yes Master Harry." Pop.

Down end of the hall, near the seating room you hear Luna say. "Harry you may have more than three elves in the house in the near future."

Molly gives a huff. "Lets go to the kitchen and have some tea."

As they all were moving down the hall Harry notice that Ron and Hermione came out the sitting room and moved down into the kitchen also. They set down around the table and Molly gets Harry a sandwich and all the rest a cup of tea. Then the questioning started.

Ron piped up. "So they did not put you in a dungeon I see?"

"No but for a moment it was close" then Harry told them of how he and Rognock and a heated debate and the drawing in of Griphook. That led to the understanding that cost Harry most of what he had in his trust account. But that the breaking into the vault would not be charged against him, as it was for the good of all.

Hermione looked at Harry "So does that mean your broke?"

"No I then was given control of my family vault and the money in it so I will be okay." He did not go into what amount was in it for he knows how Ron would react.

Very timidly Luna asked "Harry did you get a chance to go by the Ministry today?"

"No Luna by the time I got done at Gringotts I was very tired I needed to bring home the girls and get something to eat but I will be going by there tomorrow and I will try and see if I can find out about you father, I promise."

"That's alright Harry was just hoping."

"I know."

All this time Ginny was sliding closer to Harry and was holding his left hand for dear life. They had been talking for a while and Molly turned to the table "Ginny start getting the table set, your father will be here soon for dinner."

As Ginny got up to set the table "See I told ya they would never do anything to Harry he was to important." Everybody just looked at her. I guess every one decide this is one argument that no one was going to win.

Just as Ginny got the table set Arthur came in the kitchen door looks around "Hi all, how is everybody?"

There was the general greeting from all of them. Molly goes to Arthur "give me your coat and hat and get washed up dinner is ready."

As Arthur sets down at the head of the table. He asked Harry "So how did it go at Gringotts today?" Which lead Harry to retelling how he and Rognock had some strong words and then the money he had to pay, the family vault, lastly the two new house elves. Which by this time every body was wanting to see and understand what Harry was trying to say about there peculiar habit they had. So Harry decide to just call them.

"Tick, Tack" Pop, pop the two house elves pirouetted and then in bright voice "You called us Master Potter" "Yes, I would like to introduce you to all the people in the house. Now since there are so many here with the same last name and we are not very formal, we would like for you to use our first names when addressing us. This is Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Ron."

"We is so happy to be serving all you Mister's and Missy's and hope we can make you all so happy."

Ginny laughs "I just love the way they pirouette."

Hermione rolls her eyes "They speak almost like the twins but more like one."

"Well that is another of the facts of them, they are twins which, from what I understand, is very unusual for house elves to bare twins. That and they have never be separated and Rognock was glad I wanted to keep them together."

They all set and chatted for a while, Harry stood up, stretched, and said "I have some paper work I need to read over. I am going to go to my room for a while, evening all." As Harry was going out the kitchen door Ginny followed him out. "Harry can we sit in the parlor and talk for a little while we have not had much alone time?"

"Sure Ginny I would like that" The went up the stairs to the parlor and Harry made sure the door was left open. They set on one of the love seats and looked at each other and he could see the sparkle in her eyes. The moon was very bright and shinning in the window and it gave her hair a glow and just made him warm in his lower region. Trying to think of something to say he asked "So what did you do today?"

"Not much clean, read some, listen Quidditch on the wireless, was bored most of the time. I was mostly missing you Harry. I was thinking about you getting back so we could spend some time alone. I hope you know Harry I love you."

"Ginny I love you too, You know with the moon shinning on you hair it almost glows it gives you a very beautiful look, with you eyes being so bright tonight you look just so beautiful." that was the last words heard from the parlor for awhile for Ginny threw her arms around Harry's neck locked lips, not the Harry did anything to stop her. …. A little while later Ron hopping to have some alone time with Hermione took her hand and was leading her to the front parlor and as he entered said, "Ginny what are you doing?"

Ginny and Harry pulled apart, turned and looked at the surprise looks on Ron face and Ginny says to Ron. "Kissing my boyfriend, whats it to you. Looks like you were planning on doing the same thing with you girlfriend."

"BUT SHE IS AT LEST OLDER!"

"I AM OLD ENOUGH! I DON'T NEED YOUR APPROVAL ANYWAY!"

"I AM YOUR BROTHER! I STILL HAVE TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU!"

"I THOUGHT WE HAD THIS ARGUMENT BEFORE BROTHER! SO SHUT UP."

By this time all the yelling caused Mrs. Black's picture to start screaming. Arthur and Molly come running out of the kitchen and got the picture to shut up, then came up the stairs to the parlor.

Molly got there face a little red and huffing "So what is all the yelling about." Ginny was stared hard at Ron, he turned red in the face and looked down at the floor Hermione bit her lip, Harry just stared at Ginny. Molly could see the Harry and Ginny cloths were a little rumpled and Ron and Hermione were holding hands and decided that two couples had the same idea and things got out of hand. "Never mind it is getting late everybody needs to start getting ready for bed. NOW." Everybody got up and moved quickly towards their rooms. Harry forgetting it is his house and all, but decided he did not want to make a big deal out of it right now.

Harry got to his room, set at his desk took out the letter and the two books out of the robe hanging in his wardrobe, were Kreacher had put it when he came back from Gringotts. He broke the seal on the letter and unfolded it.

LETTER FROM TOM RIDDLE

Harry James Potter,

You may find this letter a bit surprising, I was just as surprised when I felt compeled to write it. I am writing this to you as Tom Riddle, for that is who I was when I was first contacted to begin the work, that if I lose the battle with you, that I must ask you to take up. There are many unforeseen paths in life and it seems I took one of them and a battle between you and me became unavoidable. So now you must take up the leadership as the Dark Lord but how you lead is up to you. But first you must understand that what you have learned about light and dark is not that light is good and dark is evil. Those are terms that have been placed on it by time and those of are current leader of today. Light means only that that person wants to heal and nurture for all human and animal alike. As dark wants to protect to defend the home from all forms of attack. This is not to say that one of the light can not kill but to use a true killing curse has an affect on there soul that does not affect the dark. This is a very simplified example and the books that I gave you which I didn't translate for you for I think that if you translate them your self you will then feel I have not lied to you. I have given you some references that I put in the other papers that will lead you to books that can help you understand more of the information that is in the books. Those books are hard to come by one is Merlin's, the other is by Morgan le Fay's. Merlin's explains what he learns of the powers of the dark, yes Merlin was dark. Morgan's explains what she learned of the limits of the light. They both explain that they hope that both side of the light and dark would continue to work together to keep the balance of the scales so there would always be peace in the wizarding world.

Harry if you defeat me, and I doubt you do, then you must do what I was ordered to do. Bring balance to the light and dark and get them to get along. Find a way to protect the wizarding world from the next world war of the muggle world. Get all the wizards that are in the muggle population you can into protection so that the governments of the muggles do not learn of magic or how to incorporate it into there weapons, for if they do that, it will mean the end of the world and all life on this planet.

Tom Riddle

END LETTER FROM TOM RIDDLE

Harry set back in his chair and took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes and sighed. He thoughtto himself_, I'll just take a shower and try and get some sleep and think on this in the morning._ He got up, got himself what he needed for a shower and went down the hall, checked the bath room to make sure nobody was in there. _Good now I can just shower and relax._ He got his shower got back to his room, dressed for bed, crawled in, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Harry felt like he was having a very arousing dream but it felt real. He could feel soft kisses on his lips his checks, down his neck. He felt a hand rubbing his cock above his shorts, he felt the hand move up and slide under his shorts and wrap around his cock and start to pull up and down, it felt so good. This dream felt so real, then he heard "Harry I want to make love with you."

Harry opens his eyes, looks over and asked, "Ginny what are you doing in my room, were are your clothes?"

"Harry I don't need clothes I came in here to make love to you, to give myself to you, to be your one and only true love from now and forever. I know you love me Harry and you will always love me and we will get married and have kids and be happy together."

"Ginny I do love you and I think that one day we may get married, but we need to talk a lot more and get to understand each other more before this. I do not think we are ready for this. I am not sure if we have the foundation for a lasting relationship."

"Harry I think you are just worrying to much let us just enjoy tonight and then tomorrow we can get to know each other more. In time we will know each other all our problems will be behind us."

"No Ginny I think it is best that you put back on your cloths and go back to your room and we talk about this tomorrow."

"I did not bring any clothes with me."

"Let me get you one of my robes then"

"No Harry I want to spend the night, we need this Harry"

"No I really do not think that is a good idea."

Harry got up to go to his wardrobe to get out one of his cloaks. Ginny by this time has got out of the bed to try and get her arms wrapped around Harry, Harry notice and thinks to him self _well now I can see she is __has__ red hair all over, this is not the time to be thinking about that. _He wraps the cloak around Ginny, pushes her to the door, he pulls the door open, Ginny, who is fighting him about the cloak, pushes it off and then they hear. "Ginerva Molly Weasley what are you doing?" They both turn and see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley on ether side of the door. Molly grabs the cloak that is in Harry's hand and wraps it around Ginny and leads her off down the hall. Arthur looks at Harry see he is only dress in his shorts and also notices the tent in them.

"Harry why don't you get dressed and come down to the kitchen and we can talk about this?"

"Alright Sr. I will be down shortly."

As Harry was getting dress he was thinking _there is no easy way to explain this and I do not see this coming out well. _He heads down the hall trying to keep his head held high and trying to think of how to explain this with out a lot of yelling.

"Have a seat Harry would you like some tea?"

"Thank you Arthur, yes I would."

"Okay Molly and Ginny will be down in a minute and we will discuss this."

Harry set there at the table feeling like a man on death row. He could hear every little noise in the house. Then he heard people coming down the stairs, the kitchen door open. Ginny started to side of the table that Harry was sitting on but Molly grabbed her, pulled her to the other of the table and set down beside her. Arthur looked at Molly, Ginny then Harry.

"Harry would you explain what Ginny was doing in you room please?"

"I was asleep when she came into my room, I was trying to get her back to her room."

Molly voice raised "YOUR SAYING MY DAUTHER CAME TO YOUR ROOM HERSELF."

"Molly no need to raise you voice Harry was just stating what he feels is the truth I am sure there is more to it then that right Harry?"

"That is the truth that is all that happen nothing else."

"So Harry you did not invite her or imply that you wanted her to come to your room."

"No Sr. I did not invite her to my room."

Molly yells again "SO YOU ARE SAYING MY DAUTHER IS A TRAMP, SOME WOMAN THAT JUST THROWS HERSELF AT YOU ANY TIME SHE GETS A CHANCE. HOW DARE YOU."

Arthur holds up his hand. "MOLLY that is enough now this yelling will get us nowhere. Ginny why did did we find you in Harry's room?"

"Harry and I are in love, I went to him to have him to make love to me to claim me as his, to make me a woman. To be his woman now and forever. So that I can bare his kids and be a good wife for him."

Molly grabs Ginny turns her to her. "Ginny you do not know what you are talking about, you are not ready for this young lady. You have no idea …..."

"Yes mother I do, I love Harry and I want to be bound to him in every way. I want to give him my virginity and bare his kids, be his wife. He is mine, I am his."

"Arthur I am going to take Ginny to my Bill's now, have Hermione pack Ginny a bag in the morning and will you pack me a bag too, I will pick them up tomorrow morning."

"Alright Molly that may be best at this time."

"Mom I don't want to go to my Bill's house I want to stay here with Harry."

Arthur sighs "Ginny go with you mother and don't say another word."

"Bye Arthur I will see you in the morning and we can discuss what we are going to do about this situation."

"Okay Molly love you dear."

Molly took Ginny by the arm and leads her to the floo and takes a pinch of floo powder and away they go. Arthur turns to Harry.

"I would appreciate it if you would not say anything to the others about this until I have a chance to talk to Molly and we decide what we are going to do."

"I can understand that and will keep it to my self and wait tell you tell me what is decided. If you have nothing more I think I am going to get some sleep."

"No Harry that is all for now and sleep sound good. Good night Harry."

"Good night Arthur"

Harry moves up the stairs to his room, closed the door to his room, get his cloths off. Set on the bed was about to lay down and though Merlin "Kreacher" Pop "Master Harry called"

"Yes Kreacher there may be a need for one of the girls to be in the kitchen to cook breakfast in the morning for Molly may not be back in time to do it. But if she is and wants to, tell them to leave her alone and not to get in her way."

"Yes Master Harry it will be done. Is that all Sr?"

"Yes that is all and thank you Kreacher"

"Good night Master Harry" Pop

As Harry laid back down to sleep he thought _this has turned out to be a long night._

**END LONG NIGHT**


	4. C4 Ministry

**All rights belong to JKR but if they did belong to me I would still share so read on.**

**I would like to thank my beta wsdragon for all her hard work.**

**There are lemons in this story so not for minors.**

*****BEGIN MINISTRY*****

Harry wakes with the sun shining in his window how he does most mornings, as he throws back the covers to get up he hears. Pop "Morning Master Potter"

"Morning Kreacher, did Molly come back this morning and is she still here?"

"She did come back but just to fix Mister Arthur breakfast and get the cloths for herself and Ginny and then she left sir."

"Okay, I am going to take a shower and then go down and get breakfast have one of the girls fix me something please."

"Very well sir I will see to it would you like me to set out a robe for you sir?"

"That will be nice of you Kreacher, make it a dress one I have to go to the Ministry today and get some things done and try and get some information on Luna's father if I can."

"Will the dark green one be fine sir?"

"Yes that one will be good thank you Kreacher."

"My pleasure sir will that be all sir?"

"Yes for now."

As Harry got the shower warmed up and stepped in the letter that he got from Tom started replaying in his head. As he thought more on the concept of light and dark he had the thoughts of light as more of like what a mother would be like caring and nurturing, the dark more like a father who would be the one to protect the family from danger. With this he could see how a mother could protect but would not be as strong as a father, and the father could try and be caring and nurturing like the mother but he would not be as gentle as her. He could not see evil and good out of that, for parents were not evil in any way. Part of that came from the broken dreams he had threw the night. Harry got out of the shower dried off and got dressed. As he was walking down to the kitchen he noticed it was very quite in the house. He descended the stairs to the kitchen, opened the door and there set Hermione, Luna and Ron. A little surprised in seeing Ron up this early.

"Morning all"

Ron jumps to his feet. "What the BLOODEY HELL did you do to my sister you git?"

Hermione tries to grab Ron's arm. "Ron you said you would talk to him first not start off accusing him."

"Well from the look on his face he don't look to surprised by it."

"Ron first off I didn't do anything to you sister and you had better talk to your father about what is going on not me."

"Well when he woke me up and told me that mom and Ginny were staying at Bill's for awhile and that something happen during the night and then would not tell me anything else. Now I know you and Ginny have been real close so I know it has something to do with you two so now you will tell what happened."

"No Ron I will not tell you. I talked with your dad and he wants me to wait until he gets time to talk with your mom and get back to all of us before anything else is said about last night and that is it."

As Ron draws his wand there is a pop, Kreacher raises his hand, Ron flies across the room into the wall slides down it with a groan. "You will not hurt my Master Potter"

Hermione and Luna jump to Ron's aid to get him back on his feet. Harry looks at Ron "Are you alright."

"Like you care you just want my sister. Well my dad said I could not leave this house but he did not say I had to stay in your company so if you have no objection, I will now got to my room." With that he walked out of the room.

Hermione looked down at the floor. "Harry sorry about that"

"It is not you fault so do not be apologizing for him and this is bad for everybody."

"I think I need to go be with him?"

"Yes I think that is a good idea."

Hermione walks out of the room, Luna sets back down at the table and just sips her tea and is quiet. Tack comes over and places a plate on the table in front of Harry with tea and pumpkin juice.

"Would Master Harry like anything else?"

"No this is fine, it looks good thank you Tack."

"My pleasure Master Harry."

As he was eating he looked at Luna "Are you alright, you do not have to set here with me."

"No I am fine Harry I was just going to finish my tea and wait for you to be done with the paper and then read what is going on outside the house."

"Well that is fine I will be leaving here soon I am going to the Ministry this morning and speaking of Ministry. Do you have a picture of you father I can bring. I met you father but I may need it to show so that maybe I can find him easier."

"Yes Harry I do. I'll go up and get you one right now." Luna jumped up and went out the door like a deer running for her life.

Harry went back to eating his breakfast and reading the paper. There again on the front page more about more arrests and more homes being confiscated for a dark item being found in them. Leaving more family with no place to live, this included kids. Only further back in the paper in a small article was anything about the problems at Gringotts and that many could not get there money out. About this time Luna came in the kitchen.

"Harry here is two pictures you can have one you can keep and one you can leave with them at the Ministry. Please try and find out what you can."

"Thank you for the pictures Luna and I will try and find out anything I can okay. Here you can have the paper now it is starting to disgust me."

"Thank you Harry for trying to help with my father, thank you. Thank you."

Harry could see she was almost in tears. "Luna think positive and I will try my best today. It's time for me to go so see you later. If the others ask let them know where I went okay."

"I will Harry"

Harry got up walked to the fire place and grabbed some floo powder and threw it in and in a strong voice called out "Ministry."

*****Ministry*****

When he stepped out of the floo what he saw was utter cause, he could see getting though this mob to get inside was going to be no easy task. He decide to work thought but wanted to try and avoid the mass of reporters at the same time. But with all packed in there like a sack of potatoes it was hard to avoid anybody and that is what happen he came face to face with a hand full of reporters and then the questions started.

Reporter one. "How did it feel being the one to kill Voldemort?"

"There was a lot of people involved in bring down Voldemort not just me."

Reporter two. "What are your plans now"

"Too finish school"

Reporter Three. "Do you approve of what the Ministry is doing in the fight against the dark?"

It was at this time that everybody notice the group of 12 Aurors and Minister Shackelbolt coming towards where Harry and the group of reporters were.

"No I do not agree with how it is being handled. I think there is another way but I do not think I can explain it at this time in a short explanation."

Shackelbolt clears his throat "Mister Potter can I speak with you in my office."

"I can give you some time, if you can get me thought this mob."

"I do not believe that will not be a problem Mister Potter"

Harry joined the circle of Aurors and they moved thought the crowd with little to no trouble, as the approached the security gates more Aurors cleared the people out of the way and they went thought without stopping. Harry noticed there was complete silence in the group and they moved without comments or commands. Someone had one of the elevators held for them when they got there and they all got in and moved to the top floor. As they left the elevator they turned left, went down the hall, at the end turned right for a while and came to a door on the left and a Auror opened the door. Minster Shackelbolt went in as Harry entered, Minster Shackelbolt turned to Harry "Please have a seat, can I get you any thing to drink some tea maybe?"

"Thank you but no I just had breakfast so no I do not care for any tea at this time."

"Okay no problem just ask if you decide you want any. Mister Potter so what brought you to the Ministry today?"

"I came here for two things today, I need to get an apparition license, and to find some one that I think is being held who is not guilty of the crimes leveled against him Xenophilius Lovegood."

"Well I think I can help speed up some of that for you, I for one have seen you apperate during the war with Voldemort and now that you know what you are doing and will not bring charges against you for you did it to protect the good people of the wizarding world. As for Xenophilius Lovegood goes I will have to get some paper work on him and take a look. Just on moment." He then picked up a crystal "Mister Gerlock will you fill out the apparition paper work for Mister Potter and bring it to my office I will sign off on it." He then picked up another crystal "Mister Felest I need to to find Xenophilius Lovegood's file and bring it to my office asap." He turns to Harry and says "I would like to know what it is you feel that we here at the Ministry and doing wrong as for as the battle with the dark goes and in references to your comment to the reporter?"

"I see you using to broad of a cleaning method, like you see one bad apple in a barrel of apples so you throw out the hole barrel. To many innocent people are getting hurt."

"If they are dark they are not innocent."

"Even if they are children"

"We have to get all those who support the dark and who supported Voldemort."

"Not all who are dark supported Voldemort and not all of them are bad."

"I think that there are better ways to go about this than the head hunting that I read about in the paper every day. When I was at Gringotts yesterday a woman was wanting to get some of her money from her vault so she could feed her children but her vault was being held for investigation so nobody can get anything out of it."

"Yes we have many of the dark wizard vaults held till we can be sure that they will not use the money to start another war while we try and get back on our feet."

"So limit to a small amount per day or per week so that they can at least get money for food, I for one know what its like to starve and do not like to know that children go hungry at night."

"How are we to know they will buy food with it."

"Then set it up so that they have a account to buy food at the stores only or something like that."

"How are we to know that the food will go to the children at all."

"They are mothers, weather light or dark, they love their children and they will protect and care for them that is how."

As both mans faces were taking on a darkening hue there was a knock at the door. Shackelbolt takes a deep breath and says "Come in." Mister Gerlock enters the office "Mister Potter's paper work sir."

"Thank you Mister Garlock that will be all."

"Yes sir"

"Well Mister Potter let me sign this form and give you this card and you will have you license for apparition officially." He then hands Harry his card signs a sheet of paper puts it in a out box and sets back in his chair. "Mister Potter we do not agree on some points of how to handle the problems that face us today but we still have to get the wizarding community back on it's feet and be ready for what ever may came our way."

"This is very true we do not agree. We need to change the way things have been done from the way of the past, from us and them to we, it is not light wizard and dark wizard community it is the wizard community."

"They started it."

"So then let us change it, let us be the ones to say we."

"That is easy to say."

Knock knock "Come in." Mister Felest came in and laid a file on the desk in front of Minster Shackelbolt "Thank you Mister Felest that will be all."

"Yes sir Minister Shackelbolt."

Shackelbolt open the file and began reading, he then looked up and Harry. "It seems that he was imprisoned by my predecessor that was under Voldemort's rule for attacking you. That was a stunt to win the backing of the wizarding community at the time. We have not had time to investigate if the charges are true or not at this time."

"I can tell you they are not true and were trumped up. I would like to have him released as soon as possible."

"Well that will not be hard to drop the charge, for there is only the one and you just dropped it. Now as for as releasing him, they did not keep very good records of which cells they keep prisoners in so we are not sure which cell he is in so it may take time to find him."

"Is there any way to maybe speed up the processes of finding him. I have a picture of him with me."

"It is a matter of man power. I don't have many I can afford to release at this time to look for one man."

_Harry thinks to him self maybe he should use the whole I am the man of the hour thing and see if you can get the favor to go look for Mister Lovegood himself. _"I know this is not normal but I would like to know if you could let me go to Azkaban and look for him myself. It is very important to me to find him."

"Mister Potter that would be highly irregular, but seeing as it is you maybe just this time I can make an exception and let you search but only for this day. You must leave by sundown and can not go back and do not ask again do you understand?"

"Yes I understand, and thank you."

"After a day in Azkaban you may take back your thank you. Mister Ternick."

The door open and one of the Aurors enters "Yes Minster Shackelbolt."

"I need you to assign a Auror to accompany Mister Potter to Azkaban to try and locate Mister Lovegood."

"Sir it will have to be one of the junior Auror the rest are all on assignment."

"That will be fine who do you have that is available."

"Mister Tidwink."

"I did not think he could cast the patronus charm?"

"He is having some trouble with it but he does need to learn to control it and this may be a good time for him to practice."

"That's alright Minister Shackelbolt if he has to much trouble I can always cast the spell myself."

"That's right Mister Potter you have been able to cast the patronus charm since third year."

"Yes I have been and it has saved my life a time or two."

"Very well then Mister Ternick take Mister Potter down and introduce him to Mister Tidwink and give them a port key to Azkaban and back to here. If they find Mister Lovegood I want him to be released to Mister Potter."

"Yes sir Minister Shackelbolt I will take care of it."

"Mister Potter I have enjoyed our little chat and although we do not agree I will take what you have said under consideration."

"I hope that you will and thank you for you time."

"Speaking of time I have a lot to get to if you will go with Mister Ternick he will get you onto your other mission you came on today."

"Minister" Harry followed Mister Ternick out the door to the elevators and got in.

"Mister Potter we have to go to the lower basements were we keep the prisoners that is the only port key point the building. We have all the wards on the building closed down to keep anybody from getting in where we do not want them."

"I can understand that it will not be a problem."

As the elevator cam to a stop, they exited turned to the left followed the hall to the end turned left and came to a iron gate. Mister Ternick took out his wand waved it three times and it opened. They walked for a while, turned right came to another gate again he used his wand waved it three times and the gate opened. They went a short distance turned left, a short distance another gate with an Auror as a guard. When he saw Mister Ternick he opened the gate. We step thought walk a short way and met Mister Tidwink. "Mister Tidwink you will accompany Mister Potter here to Azkaban and assist him in locating Mister Lovegood do you understand?"

"Yes sir I understand, do we have a description of Mister Lovegood?"

"I have a picture of him her you can have to help me locate him."

"Thank you Mister Potter that will help a lot."

"Okay here is a port key I made of a short rope that is set to take you from here to the platform at Azkaban, it will only bring up to three from the platform at Azkaban to here no where else is that clear?"

"Yes it is sir."

"Thank you Mister Ternick and I can understand the need for the restriction on the port key."

"Are you ready Mister Potter?"

"Yes I am Mister Tidwink."

The two men took hold of the rope and then Mister Tidwink touched the rope with his wand and said Azkaban. There was the feeling of having your navel pulled out your back and then they were standing on the platform that is the entrance to the Azkaban.

"Mister Potter with all the records being in disarray how about we start with the top level and work are way down?"

"That sounds as good a plan as any. Do you feel with the picture I gave you we can each walk down a side and you be able to identify him?"

"I believe so, if I see someone I think is him will call you to check."

"Very will then let us get started. Will you cast the patronus or should I?"

"I believe I can manage to take care of that sir."

Mister Tidwink cast the patronus spell, then the two start walking the first level of Azkaban. As the hours ware on they went level by level. Harry noticed that Mister Tidwink was starting to sweat from holding the spell.

"Mister Tidwink you seem to be having a hard time holding the spell would you like me to take over for a while?"

"Mister Potter if you don't mind this is the longest I have ever had to hold it."

"You have done well."

Harry then cast the patronus spell and the continue on looking for Mister Lovegood. At one time Mister Tidwink thought he had found him but it was a false alarm. It was starting to get late in the day and Harry was getting worried that they would not find him in time.

"Mister Potter I think I have found him, please take a look?"

Harry hurries over and see Mister Lovegood in the back of one of the cells. He looks to be asleep, at lest Harry hopes he is asleep. "Mister Lovegood can you hear me, MISTER LOVEGOOD CAN YOU HEAR ME. Mister Tidwink open the cell will you?"

"Oh Yes Mister Potter I should of thought of that."

Mister Tidwink opens the cell with a wave of his wand and Harry hurries into the cell. He checks Mister Lovegood and finds a pulse and feels a little better. He starts to shake Mister Lovegood.

"Mister Lovegood can you hear me you need to wake up."

Mister Lovegood lifts his head some and says. "I am innocent I tell ya."

"Mister Lovegood it's me Harry Potter."

"Oh no my boy they got you too I am so sorry we are doomed"

"No Mister Lovegood the war is over I am her get you out of here."

"The wars over, what about my Luna is she alright, were is my Luna have you seen her Harry?"

"Yes I have seen her she is staying at my house she is fine and I am going to take you to her. We just have to get you out of this cell and get a little paper work done and then get you to my house, and you can be with your Luna okay."

As he start balling and trying to hug Harry he just keep saying. "Thank you, thank you."

"Try and stand Mister Lovegood we have to get back to the platform so we can port key back to the Ministry and get the release paper work so I can take you home. Mister Tidwink help me get him up will you?"

Together they manage to get Mister Lovegood back to the platform, but is was a slow process he was very weak and stumbled a lot along the way. Once there they all took hold of the rope and Mister Tidwink touch it with his wand and said Ministry and the found themselves back at the holding cells at the Ministry.

"Mister Potter my name is Mister Didnip, Mister Ternick has advise me of your situation. I see you were able to find Mister Love. I have the paper work that you will need to sign and then you are free to take Mister Lovegood home with you."

"I appreciate you having all the paper work ready for me and please thank Mister Ternick for me when you see him. Can you get me a glass of water for Mister Lovegood while I sign the paper work please?"

"Not a problem." and reaches behind the counter and brings out a container and pores a glass of water. Harry takes gives it to Mister Lovegood and turns back to the counter, looks the paper work over then signs it.

"I would like to know if it would be alright if I call my house elf here to take Mister Lovegood back to the house for I do not have side along apparition and I do not think the Mister Lovegood is up to doing it himself?"

"In this case I do not see that as a problem."

"Kreacher"

Pop "Master Potter called me sir"

"Yes Kreacher I need you to help me get Mister Lovegood back to the house."

"Master found Mister Lovegood Mistress Luna will be most happy."

"Yes she will be Kreacher so we will be going soon as I get him on his feet."

Harry goes over to Mister Lovegood and helps him to stand up puts his arm around his waist and pulls an arm over his shoulder looks around and says "Thank you gentleman for all you help."

Both men say "Not a problem Mister Potter"

"Kreacher take us home." There was a pop. Harry, Mister Lovegood and Kreacher found themselves standing just inside the door at Grimmauld place.

"Well Mister Lovegood it is not much but for not this is home."

"Harry this is heaven with were I have been living."

They slowly started walking down the hall. Harry seen first the top of Luna's head look around the corner form the setting room and then she came out into the hall, her eyes were wide and you could see tears starting to fall. He could see she was starting to shake all over, the small steps she was taking were a little jerky. Then she moving fast and wailing "DADDY." Which sent Mister Lovegood into the same thing balling and wailing "LUNA." Harry trying to hold them both up. About this time Hermione came out of the kitchen.

"Hermione help me get those two to the sitting room please?"

"Oh my you found and yes I help you get them into the sitting room."

They move down the hall with lots of balling and mumbles that Harry could not understand but he was sure the two of them understand. Together Harry and Hermione put them in a love seat and let them curl up together. Harry set down in one of the chairs and closed his eyes for a minute.

"Kreacher do we have any chocolate in the house?"

"No Master Harry we do not."

"Do think you can get some somewhere."

"Yes sir I can get it and be back in jiffy."

"Please do and make it at lease two or more pounds."

"Right away sir." Pop.

Hermione looks at Harry. "Whats the the chocolate for?"

"I have been at Azkaban all day and Mister Lovegood has been there for a while and as for as I know it is one of the best thing for the after affects of dementors."

"Yes Harry you are correct I am glad you thought of that."

Pop "Master Harry I got two pounds of small pieces to make it easier of Mister Lovegood to eat and two pounds of block sir."

"You did very good in deed Kreacher thank you."

"Luna her take some of this chocolate and try and get you father to eat some of it."

"Thank you Harry I will try and get him to eat some."

"Kreacher I know it is a lot to ask but can you clean out Regulus room for Mister Lovegood to sleep in. Put everything in a box and shrink it down and just keep it in there for now."

"Kreacher will do as Master Harry commands him."

"I am sorry Kreacher we are just running out of space right now."

"I understand Master Harry. It will be done." Pop.

As the evening move on they had dinner. Harry being tired from the day went up early. They all notice the Ron did not leave his room and Arthur did not return that day.

********END MINISTRY********


	5. C5 Two Books

**All rights belong to JKR but if they did belong to me I would still share so read on.**

**I would like to thank my beta wsdragon for all her hard work.**

**There are lemons in this story so not for minors.**

**Sorry for the delay went back to work, fought with VA and taxes.**

*****BEGIN TWO BOOKS*****

Harry woke and could see it was just starting to be day light out. But since he went to bed early he was not surprised he woke so early. He decided to go ahead and start his day any way, he got up and took his shower and put on some jeans and a pull an over shirt and just some old running shoes. He then headed down stairs to get some breakfast to start his day off right. As he entered the kitchen he saw that Luna and Hermione were sitting at the table. Before he even could say morning to them Luna jumped up and ran to Harry and hugged him and said "Thank you every so much Harry for bringing my father home to me I can never repay you for that I am forever in your debt."

"No Luna you are not. You are my friend and that is what friend do when we can help each other we do. I was able to help you so I did. It is as simple as that. I was glad I could help a friend like you."

"Well Harry I do not know how I can ever make it up to you but if you ever need my help just let me know and I will do any thing I can."

"It is not necessary Luna but okay I will."

"Morning Hermione."

"Morning Harry hope you don't mind I was reading the paper that Kreacher brought in this morning and you made front page news again."

"No I don't mind I am getting tired of reading it, it seems to be the same thing over and over again day after day. Tick do you have some breakfast for me?"

"Yes Master and I even have made you some treacle tart and eggs."

"Now that's my girl how did you find out I loved them?"

"Luna told me so I found a recipe for them hope you like them sir?"

Harry tired them. "The are delicious Tick thanks."

"Thanks you Master I will make them more often for you."

"But Harry don't you think we need to get the dark under control?"

"Yes Hermione but do we have to cut down a whole patch of trees to cut down one rotten tree. Think about all the little ones that will be harmed, that will be starved and leave them with the attitude to become the evil monsters that we are telling them they are."

They continued to discuss it in more detail as Harry ate his breakfast but were unable to agree to the right way that thing should be done.

Harry stood up from the table. "Well it has been nice to have breakfast with you ladies but I do have some work in my room I need to get on with so if you will excuse me I will see you all later."

Harry then left and went back to his room and took out the books and started working on translating them. This went on for most of the week Harry would show up for meals, then excuse himself and head back to his room. For the most part everybody left him alone, didn't ask what he was up to, until that Friday evening. Hermione just couldn't hold back anymore.

"Harry you are starting to look run down your eyes are pretty red and you do not look like you have been sleeping to well what have you been working on that has you so worked up. Is it something that I can help you with?"

"Hermione I am not sure it is something you would want to be involved with and find very interesting. Although it does have to do with runes."

"What make you think that I would not want to be involved in it?"

"Well it has a lot to do with showing that what the wizarding world believes to be good and evil is only light and dark and that they are only two side of the same coin not two separate powers. Which is not a good way to look at it either, I would have to say it is more like one is the father and one is the mother or one is the protector and one is the nurturer."

"But Harry how can you be sure that what you are studying is true and not something made up to lead you down a wrong path?"

"What if I told you that one of the books is written by Merlin and the other is written by Morgan le Fay."

"If they are by them than I am more then interested in helping you Harry."

Nobody heard him as he entered the kitchen but when Mr. Lovegood heard Harry say he had Merlin's and Morgan le Fay's books he spoke up. "Do they have there seals on them?"

"I did recognize Merlin's but not sure about Morgan le Fay's."

"If I may see them I can tell you if it is hers and they can not be forged."

"Well then let me go and get them and we can all take a look at them and go from there."

Harry walked to his room, got the books and the sheets he had that was supposed to help in translating the books into readable language he could understand. As he entered the kitchen he handed the Morgan le Fay book to Mr. Lovegood.

"Yes Harry that is her seal." He pulled his wand and murmured and and the seal glowed blue for a moment. He then looked at the other book and waved his wand over it and again murmured and the seal glowed red for a moment. "Harry both are real and are worth more that you can even imagine."

Harry set down the other book and the notes he had, opened the books to where he had been translating and showed what he had done so far.

Luna's eyes got wide and she says "Harry those here are of Celtic and Gaelic runes those others I am not sure."

Hermione turns to Harry. "Some of the rune in the Morgan le Fay book are of the Elves and Fairies Harry I am not sure where to get them in order to help you translate them."

"Well that has been why I have been working so hard with what I had, which is this set of papers here. This was provided to me by the same person who gave me the books."

Mr. Lovegood looks up. "And who might that be?"

Harry takes a moment to sip a bit of tea, clears his throat. "Tom Riddle"

There was a collective gasp and the room went silent.

Harry start to collect the papers and get up, Hermione puts her hand on his.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"With everybody's reaction I didn't think that this was a good idea anymore so I was going to put is all away and just keep working on it on my own."

"Harry it just took me by surprise that's all. The books have been verify by Mr. Lovegood and the notes given you will just have to be verify that is all. We will have to find a lot of more books to help in translating those books so that we can understand them."

"Well I was going to try the Black library next to see what I might find in there I know it is a vast amount of books in there and maybe there is some that can help."

"Harry that sound like a good plan and you know me an library's."

They all got up and moved up the stairs to the library as Harry open the door and they started in Hermione stopped.

"Harry I am not sure if this is a good idea or not?"

"Hermione there are books in here that you do not want to touch. If you put your hand over a book and it make you feel repulsed then do not touch it. But many of the books are neutral and will be of interest to you."

And so for a time there lives came to be that they would meet at breakfast and then move to the library and continue to translate the books. Hermione found that Luna and Harry were a good team for working on the Merlin book and that her and Mr. Lovegood were a good team for working on the Morgan le Fay book. They ended up with a desk for each of them and then two more desks with books that were piling up that were used as references books. They were finding that Morgan le Fay book referred to the old ways much like the Celtic religion but not like you read today and healing arts and care of animals an planting of food crops and care of children. Harry and Luna were finding that Merlin's book had more to do with offensive spells and defensive ward spells for protection of home and building. There was some spells for protection that had references to upcoming time frames that they may be of use and this was what became of much interest to Harry. Each of those future time frames pointed to major wars that was in Merlin's future but is now our past. He described the first World war and then the Second World war, and many events between but the one that had Harry setting back with shock was that he had said that the Third World war would start in what is in the time called the holy land, which has seen war for a long time but will be were the next World war will begin and will be the war that will be fought with the weapons that have fire like a dragon and wind like a hurricane. Here Merlin was not able to give a good time frame for there was two paths. One was just the muggles would be fighting this war and in the other they would learn about magic and learn how to use magic with the weapons and then all life on the earth would be lost. Nobody would survive Magic must be kept out of the muggles hands at all cost.

Harry looks up from the paper in his hand. "Hermione come here and read this please."

"Just a minute Harry I am looking for a book and I think I almost have found it."

Just then the door bust open and Ron looks in see Harry setting with his shoulder to shoulder to Luna going over the notes they were wanting Hermione to read. "I see you could not get to my sister anymore so now your hold up in here with Luna what she you next conquest?"

"Ron it is not like that we are working on translating some books and I would of invited you to help but you have not been out of your room lately for me to ask you and I know you do not like this kind of stuff."

"That sounds like a good as a excuse as any you git."

Hermione hurries out to the front. "Ron what is wrong with you. I told you I have been working with Harry and Luna and Mr Lovegood to translate some books I know I have not been around you a lot lately but this is very interesting and I think very important."

"Ya right Harry says and everybody jumps. Well not me, not anymore. I am here and all my family is gone so I might as will be gone too. I am leaving and going to my bother's house see ya."

Hermione gasps. "Ron no wait lets talk about this please?"

Ron had already turned and started down the hall. Hermione ran from the room after him. Harry and Luna just set there quietly and Mr. Lovegood went back to looking for a book, it was very quiet in the library. After a while Hermione came back into the library and sat down.

"I was not able to stop him. He just grabbed some floo powder and left didn't even take any thing with him that I could see."

Harry held her hand. "You can go to him if you want I understand, he is important to you."

"Right now Harry he is too upset to think straight and I don't know what is going on to help him. Can you tell me what happen between you and Ginny maybe I can help him then?"

"I am so sorry Hermione I told Mr and Mrs Weasley that I would not talk about it until they had time to get things straightened out with the family and we had a chance to talk and they have not gotten back with me."

"So your caught between a promise and friends."

"Yes I am afraid so."

"Okay so what was it that you wanted me to read so bad?"

Harry handed her that page he wanted her to read and set back and watched her. As she read he saw her eye brows go up, then her eyes open wider, then he heard the soft "Oooo." Then she sat up and started reading it over again.

"Harry have you double checked this?"

"Yes Hermione, in fact Luna translated herself after I did to make sure I did not make a mistake when I did it. Then we went over it again together making sure we did not miss any thing. But I would feel better if you would check our work and translate it yourself."

Hermione took Merlin's book and the needed books to translate the text and started in. Harry asked Mr. Lovegood and Luna to join him in the parlor for a chat. As they sat down Harry asked Mr. Lovegood to read the transcript page that had them so worked up.

"Harry this is all very interesting are you sure that you have translated correctly?"

"Well Luna redid it after me and then we did it together and now Hermione is doing it by her self. I am hoping to verify it and if it is correct then I want to hire you to work for me."

"Hire me for what?"

"Well I need some one to represent me at the Wizengamot. I also understand that I own a keep in the middle of 20,000 acres of land that I may be fixing up and I need someone to over see it while I am in school and I can think of nobody I can trust better than you at this time."

"Harry I need to think on this some I was wanting to get the Quibbler back up and running but what you may be doing may be more important, give me some time to think will you."

"Yes of course"

Then they sat around and chatted about this and that and sipped tea. A little later in the evening Hermione came out her eyes looking a little red and tired. "I have checked over all of the text and I have not found any miss translation, it appears that what you translated is the correct translation. I was not able to narrow the date down any more than you did. We do not have decades we have years to get this done.

Harry stood up. "I do not know about you all but I am going to take a shower and sleep on all this and start tomorrow fresh. Night all."

*******END TWO BOOKS*******


	6. C6 The Keep

**All rights belong to JKR but if they did belong to me I would still share so read on.**

**I would like to thank my beta wsdragon for all her hard work.**

**There are lemons in this story so not for minors.**

*******The Keep*******

Harry woke with a start. Set up in his bed and rubbed his face trying to clear his head. He jumped out of bed like he had some place to go but for the life of him he was not sure where he had to go. He was trying to remember the dream form last night but he just could not remember it.

Pop "Master Harry are you okay?"

"Yes Kreacher I am fine"

"Okay Master I will put out you some nice clothes for today any color you want?"

"No Kreacher I want you to find me some of my heavy jeans and a long sleeve shirt also I will need a my travel cloak too. Find my heavy boots also and clean them up please."

"Yes sir Master"

"I am going to shave and shower and then I will be down for breakfast so let the girls know."

"Yes sir Master Harry I will."

Harry goes into the bathroom that Kreacher created for him after he moved into Sirius's room so that he did not have to use the one down the hall. As he got in the shower he was thinking, 'where am I going'. Then it came to him he needed to check out the keep he owned to see if it was worth fixing up and would it work for what he needed but why was it so important. That still troubled him. He got dressed grabbed his cloak and headed down stairs for breakfast.

As Harry entered the kitchen he could see that Tick and Tack were working together making breakfast. They turned and said together "Master Harry we will have your breakfast ready for you soon would you like tea or coffee?"

"I believe I would like coffee this morning please."

"One moment Sir."

There was a pop and Kreacher was handing Harry his paper. "Is there any thing else I can do Master Harry?"

"No Kreacher thank you."

"Very well Sir." pop

As Harry set ready his paper the door open and Mr Lovegood walked in and set down at the table looked at Harry. "Morning Harry I think that if I am going to be working for you that you need to stop calling me Mr Lovegood and call me by my first name Xenophilius or Xeno as I prefer to be called."

"Morning Xeno and yes I do want you to work for me and we will have a lot to discuss in the coming months. But for today I am planing on getting away for the day, was going to go and look at the keep and see what it will take to fix it up care to go with me?"

"Yes I would like to go with you. I feel after all the weeks we have spent going in the library every day that a day out would do us all good, maybe the ladies would like to join us too."

Almost as if on cue the door opened and in walked both of the young ladies, and it looked like they and already got up and dressed for the day.

"Morning ladies did you sleep well?"

Hermione gave a half smile and said "Yes and morning to you too"

Luna had a big smile skipped to daddy kissed him on the cheek and then set down between him and Harry and said "Morning Harry yes I slept just fine how about you?"

"Well I slept just fine. Your father and I are going to check out the keep today and wanted to know if you ladies wanted to go along with us.?"

"I don't know about Hermione but I do want to go I think it would be fun to get out of the house for the day at least."

Hermione looks up. "Yes I also want to go I need a change of scenery."

"Very well after we eat then we will all get ready and go."

It was at this time that Tick and Tack came to the table with plates of fried eggs, bacon and hash browns, and set in front of Harry a platter of treacle tarts.

Luna looks at Harry with a grin. "Looks like you got plenty of your favorite breakfast treat."

"Yes and it looks like there may be even enough to share maybe"

They all had a good laugh about that, then ate there breakfast.

Harry look around the table. "Now that we have all had a good breakfast let us get are cloaks and meet in the parlor and we will then apperate to the keeps location."

A little while later they were all in the parlor and Harry noticed that the ladies had put on heavier shoes and had there traveling cloaks. Xeno not having much was dressed well for the trip. He then called out for the house elves "Kreacher, Tack, Tick,"

There was three quick pops and Kreacher said "Yes Master Harry" The twins pirouetted and said together "At your service Master Harry"

Harry took a paper out of his pocket and showed it to Kreacher. "Can you take me to the place with those coordinates."

"Yes Master Harry I can."

"What I would like is for us to all to join hand and you and the twins work together to take us all there at one time is the possible?"

"Yes Master Harry when ever you are ready we can go."

"All right let us all join hands and go on an adventure together shall we."

They all join hands and with a nod from Harry they all apperated. Harry felt like a push and then they were standing on a grass covered area looking at a very tall block building with a door right in front of them and some small slit like windows but not much could be seen of the inside of the keep itself.

"Kreacher when we were apperateing here I felt like a pushing feeling what was that?"

"The keep has many wards on it. I had to work to get though them to get this close."

"Thank you and the twins for getting use here I hope you did not hurt yourselves doing it."

"No Sir did not hurt us at all just took more to do it is all. And it was our pleasure to do it Sir."

"All right then let us more forward and see if we can get inside."

As they walked forward they found that the path to the door was solid and the more they looked they could see that there was cobble stone path and the grass had grown up and reclaimed it. As they got to the door they saw it was not as small as they thought. Though it was a single door it was wide enough for a car or a wagon to pass thought. In the center of the door was Peverell crest, there was no door handle, no latch. No visible way to open the door.

Xeno cleared his throat "Harry I believe that as the new owner of this property that you will have to give blood proof of who you are. If you will look at the crest you will see a place for a thumb print and I believe you will need to prick your thumb and place it there and declare you name and ownership."

"That sounds as good as any thing I have thought of." Harry pulls out a knife, make a small cut in his thumb and places it on the crest. "I Harry James Potter am the last remaining heir of the Perevell keep, I claim it now." The crest glowed for a second then there was a rattling sound, and there was a long moaning sound. Then the door popped open a bit, then slowly started swinging open with a squeaking sound of a rusty hinge outward as they all moved back. As they all looked in they could see a hallway that went some 40 ft in, but there was light at the end of the hall.

Harry looks at them all. "I want you all to remain here for a minute and me and Kreacher are going to check out the other end of this hallway."

Luna grabs Harry's arm. "Harry is that wise?"

"I feel it is better than all of us being trapped in here an nobody knowing were we are and and besides I have Kreacher with me I think he can get me out if all else fails."

"Alright Harry please be careful."

"I will. Come on Kreacher we have a keep to explore."

"Yes sir Master Harry."

They walked to the end of the hall and looked out and could see that there was four walls and the area in the middle was large enough to play Quidditch. They looked up and could see it was at least 7 stories tall. Seeing as there was no immediate threats he decided to call the others in.

When all of them were looking out into the open area they all just said "Wow it looks big"

Harry turned to them all and said "I think that is big as it is that we will split into two teams. Luna, Kreacher and myself with be team one and go to the right and Hermione, Xeno, Tack and Tick will be team two and go to the left. As we can all see the inside walls have door ways half way along each wall so as we enter each we will search to one end come out and wait until the other team comes back out until we go back in to the next section agreed.?"

Hermione and Xeno both said "Sounds like a good plan."

Harry, Luna and Kreacher walked to the first door and found it to be it pretty good shape. Harry pulled his wand and opened it and looked inside there was a hallway going both ways and he could see doors along the hallway and a stair way leading up. He moved to his right and moved down the hall to the only door and open it and looked in there was a few desks and many book shelves but no books on them.

As Luna stepped in. "Harry this library is bigger then the one at Hogwarts but I can feel that at one time may dark books were in here."

"Yes Luna I would have to agree with you it is big and there is a dark feel to it but not a evil feel to it."

As they start to walk around the many shelves Luna put her arm though Harry's and just hung onto his and look around but they didn't see anything but dust. The went back out and waited for the others to come out waved to them and then went back in. This went on for a little over a hour and the met on the other side of the keep.

Harry looked at Xeno. "So want did you all find?"

"We found what was a potion lab and there was what may have been a used as a astral lab and some were used for class rooms and other rooms we are not sure mostly empty rooms."

"Same here a lot of open rooms some of note was a meeting room with a very large table there was some offices with desks. The most important room was a library with many shelves that is big."

Hermione squealed "Was there any books?"

"No Hermione there was not but now we will have room store a lot more books. I believe we should now go up one level and see what we have up there. But scene all there is the small window we will stop at each window and wait till the other group signals that all is okay before we go to the next area okay.?" They gave there agreement and moved up the stairs. As Harry and Luna moved from door to door they found small apartments that were two or three bedroom with a living area and a small but useful bathroom with a shower. They stopped at each window to check on the others. At the last hallway they noticed that they doorway spacing was different at the last doorway. When they entered it Luna said to Harry.

"This one must be for someone of important or of high rank and I do not believe that Kreacher will let you have any other one than this one Harry so you may as will take it as your own. As she took him by the hand an lead him around the room of the setting area and lead him to the bedroom look at the size of that bed Harry you may get lost in it by you self." Then she smiled warmly at him. They then walked to the bathroom and she just gasped. "Look Harry that tub is made for two."

Harry blushed. "Yes I believe it is. We better find the others and see what they have found."

They then walked hand in hand out into the hall and found Hermione and Xeno at the stairs waiting for them.

Harry looks at Hermione. "So what did you all find?"

"We found mostly two and three bedroom apartments with a living area and a small bathroom but on the last hall we found a kitchen that the twins just love the size of. But have not found out how to use the cooking stove yet."

"Yes that is what we found for the most part on are area ..."

Luna jumps in with. "But the last one is a big apartment with a large living area and two small bedroom that have a small bathroom between them and then there's a big master bedroom with a big bed and a master bathroom with a tub built for two." Then give Harry that warm smile again and hug his arm tightly.

"Yes it was a nice one. But back to Hermione's comment about the kitchen. I noticed in each of the apartments that there was a radiator like what we had in school for heating the rooms and I think we need to look in the basement to find the information I am looking for. To that end I think we will spilled into to different teams. The twins will go on to check the rest of the floors and we will go down to the basement to check out and see what we find down there. We will meet back in the open area in two hours. Does anybody have any problems with this?"

The twins pirouetted and said. "No master Harry no problem we will do a good job for you." And off they went.

They moved to the stairs and started down. When they were on the stair to the basement Harry pulled his wand and muttered "Lumos" and the other followed suit. As Harry entered the basement his first look he could see there was pillars holding up the roof but then he noticed all the tanks. As he got closer he saw writing on them. Fresh water level one, Hot water level one and so on. He could see what looked like pumps at the side of each one but for the life of him he could not figure out what turned them. Then he saw what he was looking for, those were what he had seen when hiding from Dudley in school it was a boiler. But unlike the ones at school this just had a long silver ornate rod sticking out of it.

Harry looked at Xeno. "Have you ever seen anything like this or heard anybody say anything about an object like this before?"

"Harry to be honest with you most of what I can tell you will be hear say and things I have heard or read but not confirmed. But if I am not wrong this silver rod is a dragons breath staff. Very powerful and not to be played with lightly. Along with many of the other things I have seen here today that was a part of the dark arts at one time. But only someone highly skilled in the dark arts could preform the magic to make them work. Nobody of the light could duplicate it and became fearful of it. This was over three hundred years ago and all this was outlawed and that may be why they abandoned this keep for they could not live here with the way they had built it."

"So what you are saying is at one time the wizarding world was moving to a more modern world but there fear of being dependent on the dark wizards made them ban it instead. Even though most of the dark wizards are dependent on them for most of there medical help. For Merlin's sake. Okay we have been down here for almost two hours so let us go up."

When they came out into the open area they found the twins waiting for them.

"So what did you girls find?"

In there sweet voices. "We found more the same two and three bedrooms and one master apartments on each floor and a full kitchen with dinning hall."

"Well we found what I thought we would find and more. But I think it is time to return home and get some dinner and rest and recap what we have found here today."

They joined hands and with a pop they were gone.

*******End The Keep*******


	7. C7 New Understanding

**All rights belong to JKR but if they did belong to me I would still share so read on.**

**I would like to thank my beta wsdragon for all her hard work.**

**There are lemons in this story so not for minors.**

*****NEW UNDERSTANDING*****

After returning from the keep they set down and ate some dinner and discussed what they found at the keep and what they felt needed to be done before they could move into it. Harry was asking a lot of questions of how water was moved in wizard homes today for he had not thought to look into it it just worked. Xeno explained that they would capture water nymph to move the water and salamanders trapped in a tank to heat the water. He explained that as best he understand that the dark arts used rituals to trap sunlight in crystals to make the dragons breath work and moonlight in crystals to make the lights work and spirits in crystals to make the pumps turn.

"So what you are saying is that they enslaved the water nymphs and the salamanders to do there bidding."

Xeno cough. "Well yes I guess you could say that but they get fed and get protection in return for there services."

"So you could say that they are treated like the house elves some are treated well and some not so well?"

"This has given me a lot to think about but the hour is getting late I think I shall turn in for now and we can discus it some more tomorrow. Good night all." he said as he walked out.

Harry woke up early the next morning with a new goal and set out to achieve that goal. So it was that when the others awake and started looking for him they found him in the library with a table full of books and parchment and quill working.

When Hermione opened the door to the library and saw Harry. "Hey all I found him. He is in the library. What are you doing Harry?"

"Why don't we wait for the others to get here and I will only have to explain it once okay?"

In a few minutes Luna and Xeno came in and they all said there mornings and then looked at Harry for an explanation of what was going on now.

Okay here is what I did. When I got up this morning I was thinking that the crystals where a form of power crystal so I used my wand to point me to a book on power crystals which led me to a book on rituals for powering them up which lead me to traditional rituals which were the normal tradition of the wizard world for the longest time. But with the light taken control and leaning to more of the muggle traditions they have all but been forgotten but by the dark family's. When reading thought those books I have read some terms that I have heard in the muggle world used with the Druid, Pagan and Wicca religion. Hermione I would like for you to take this book on the traditional rituals and make a wheel with dates and show the moon phase with date and time it may help to use the local library to get the data from there unless you or Luna know a spell for it. Luna you mention that you know an herb dealer we could maybe get just about anything from we may need him I have a list here can you see if he can supply this and then we can go from there. Xeno do you need anything to start you search for the man you think can help us?"

"No Harry you have already gave me some money and I have a good idea where to start so I best get to it. See you all at dinner."

"Bye daddy be careful will you."

"Don't worry I will."

Hermione take the book from Harry. "I will read though this first then see if I need to go to the library to get more information to help but with my school books on astrology and all I may be able to get it all sorted out."

Luna looks up form the list. "Harry most of those are on the forbidden list but some are not I will buy the one that are not thought my regular source it will be cheaper but the others will not be cheap."

"I did not think they would be but we have to have them according to this book to make the crystals work so we have to get them. Just let me know how much and where to send the money."

"Okay Harry we will have it all ship in a coded way so you may be buying silk or chocolate it a high price." she laughed.

"That is fine as long as the Aurors don't pick up on it."

"No they won't he is very good at that that is how he has stayed in business for all this time.

Time had past it had been almost two weeks sense Harry started his research into the rituals and Luna had been bring him his lunch each day and dragging him out at dinner time to join them to eat.

"Okay Harry I am not bringing your lunch up to you today I am taking you out to lunch you have come in here first think in the morning and right after dinner back in here till you fall asleep. I am not sure you even taking a shower."

"I take a shower to wake up in the morning."

"That is good to hear. Now there is a small sub shop just down the road that Hermione point out to me the other day let us go and enjoy a sub and you relax some."

"But there is so much to learn and I feel like I am just starting to learn what I need to know and what being a wizard is truly meant to be."

"That may be but take a few hours break before you eyes burn out or your brain explodes okay."

"Okay Luna let us go to the sub shop and have lunch."

As Luna and Harry left Grimmauld place Luna took hold of Harry's hand walking beside him with a great big smile and a twinkle in her eyes. There talk was light and they laughed at times. By the time they got done and headed back even Harry had a big smile on his face. When they got back to Grimmauld place and Harry placed his hand on the door handle to open the door the wards told him that there was two other persons in the house that were not of the light side and he quickly step in front of Luna. She gave him a funny look.

"There someone inside please stay behind me for now."

"Okay Harry."

As they walked down the hallway Xeno came out of the seating room.

"Oh Harry there you are I have been waiting for you I have someone I need you to talk to. There in the parlor right now."

"Okay and who would it be that you need for me to talk to?"

"Um Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. But it is Narcissa that I need you to talk to really she has the information that we need or can lead us to the people that have it."

"Well let us go talk to her then."

"Well she want to talk to you alone."

"Okay pardon me I need to talk to someone."

Harry was walking toward the parlor door and decided that he need to show confidence in his position. He decided not to knock but to just walk in door wide and head high. What he saw was Draco facing him and Narcissa looking out the window. Draco looked at him with fire in his eyes for the way he entered the room he thought. When Narcissa turned Harry could see sadness in here eyes but also iron will and determination to survive.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, Draco. How are you both?"

"Potter do not refer to me by my given name you are not my friend and I didn't give you leave to call me by my given name."

"Very well Mr. Malfoy then you can refer to my as Lord Potter as that is my title."

Narcissa grabbed Draco arm. "Draco be still and quite I have to talk to Lord Potter. I need you to go in the other room for now. If that is alright with you Lord Potter?"

"Yes it is. Tack, Tick."

Pop, pop and the two elves pirouetted in front of Harry and said together. "Yes Lord Potter."

Harry laughs "You have been listening in again haven't you?"

Together again. "We only protect and serve Lord Potter."

"We will talk later you two. Now tack I want you to go with Mr. Malfoy and get him anything he want to drink or eat and help him any way he needs. Do not let him in the library or potions lab."

"Yes sir Lord Potter."

Draco turned to his mother. "Do you think it's safe for you to be alone with him?"

"Draco we are only going to talk not fight and he is not a mad man. Now go."

As Draco leaves the room Harry turns to the door and waves his hand over it then waves his hands over the walls. Turns to Narcissa.

"I warded the door so as nobody can enter unless I grant it but you can exit anytime you want and then I sound proofed the room so nobody would over hear us. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes Lord Potter it is."

"Now we can drop this Lord Potter stuff if you want it grates on my nerves."

"Very will call me Narcissa."

"Good. Please call me Harry. Would you like some tea."

"Yes I would"

"What would you like to have we have a large variety."

"I would love to have some camomile tea."

"Tick please bring us a pot of camomile tea and biscuits and if we have any treacle tarts left I would like one of them."

"Yes Lo...Master Harry we keep treacle tarts for you all the time will be right back."

"Please Narcissa have a seat lets be comfortable while we talk."

They both set down and Narcissa turned to Harry with stern look on here eyes. "Just what are you up to Harry. Xeno has been asking some very pointed questions about some very old and forbidden rituals. It has some people very nervous and others just wanted to kill him. I stopped that for now but only till I have talked to you. So don't lie to me and tell me what is going on?"

"I thank you for interfering in the killing of Xeno. I did not know his life was in any danger. As for what I am up to; trying to survive."

Harry then inform her about receiving the books of Merlin and Morgan le Fay and what they went thought to decipher them and verifying them. Then onto the Ignotus Peverells that he inherited and all that they found there. Lastly he told her of his research in the library of the Blacks and what they have been able to buy so far of the needed ingredients.

Narcissa was staring at Harry. "Can I read those books one day?"

"Well the books themselves you have to translate but I can let you read the translation we have if you want."

"That would be great. Okay I have two condition to be met and I will give you all the help and support I have in my power to give."

"Tell me what they are and I will give them to you if it is in my power to do so."

"First Draco and myself be part of the group that live at the keep. Second I need to get Draco back to Hogwarts to finish his education. It is just not the money although with all the Malfoy vaults being held by the ministry. I do not have that but there is some who do not what any of the dark side back at Hogwarts anymore."

"First part is easy anyone who is willing to put forth effort to work as a team to support the team has a home there. As for the second part the money I would give you no problem, for the help you gave me in the war. And I do not think that Headmistress McGonagall will let them get away with that. Also I have two seats on the Wizengamot which Xeno is keeping for me I will check and see if any bills have tried to go thought to stop children of the dark side from going to school or if the try he will vote against it."

"Very well Harry I can see the truth in you eyes and that is good enough for me. I would like to see the keep so I can see what we have to work with."

"Very well when would you like to go?"

"Can we not go now?"

"Yes we can let us see if anybody else wants to go we have not been there in a few weeks."

As Harry opened the door for Narcissa they seen what was almost a funny site. Draco was setting in one of the wing back chairs facing the love seat in which Luna and Hermione sat. With Xeno standing behind it, all in a staring contest with nobody winning. Luna turned her head to Harry and said.

"So the flowers have bloomed?"

"They are starting Luna."

Which course everybody else to look at them with puzzled looks on there faces.

Harry looks around. "Who wants to go to the keep with me and Narcissa?"

This got Harry one of those famous Draco scowls for using his mothers first name. "I will be accompanying you."

Both Luna and Hermione held there hands up. Xeno looks at Harry. "I believe I will take the time to just relax for a while if you don't mind Harry?"

"Not at all Xeno you have earned it. Kreacher, Tick, Tack."

Pop, pop, pop. While Kreacher address Harry the girls pirouetted. "Yes Master Harry."

"We are going to keep. Kreacher you take Mr. Malfoy, Tack will you take Narcissa, Tick will you take Hermione and I will take Luna."

"Potter just aaaaah!." as Draco flew into the chair he just stood up from of and slid across the floor.

Kreacher howled. "YOU WILL NOT ADDRESS LORD POTTER IN THAT MANNER."

Harry steps forward. "Kreacher calm down will you."

"Yes Master Harry."

"Mr. Malfoy Kreacher is a little touchy when it comes to me so if I was you I would behave myself. Sorry Narcissa I hope Kreacher did not offend you. He can be a little overly protective at times.

"No Harry I think this time we can let it go, I see that he was doing what he felt was right."

Draco give another one of his look and said. "Okay so why can't you just give the quadrants and I can get there myself?"

"Well I believe the ward would keep you back about two miles that you would have to walk and then you would not see the keep and just walk past it."

"Okay then I will accept a ride from the elf."

They got paired up and apperate to the door of the keep and Harry placed his thumb on the door and it opened. They walked thought the tunnel to the open area. Narcissa gasped.

"Harry this place is huge. You could fit a thousand or more in here."

"There is several stories all together but the first level is offices and classrooms and labs. But the part I think you want to see is in the basement."

"Then lead on Harry I am more interested by the minute in this place."

"Right this way." Harry lead them to the door on there right and then to the stairway down. Drawing his wand and silent casting and lighting his wand. Then using a new spell he had learned in the books he had been reading sent out balls of light to add or light into the open area of the basement containing the tanks and pumps. Narcissa went around looking at the pumps the boilers lastly the lamps.

"Harry I have people I need to see and convince you are not a spy for the light and get them to come here and help."

"Is there any thing I can do to help?"

"Not at this time Harry."

"Very will, will the rest of you go up and wait in the open area I need to say something to Narcissa alone."

Draco looked at his mother she wave him on. The others were already on the way out.

"What is it Harry."

Harry wave his had creating a silence around them wandless. "I do not want to offend you but I would like to offer you some money in case you have a need for some or may need it to get the help we need."

"I thank you for you discretion Harry. I do not have much and as for mine and Draco needs I believe I have any immediate needs taken care of. There are many of the dark side that are in dire need I have given what I can but my needs now out weigh what I can give. And some may see a little money as a token of good faith."

"I will give you some money and ask that you do one thing for me I am keeping track of what I spend it on but not who necessarily. Nothing else food or bribe so forth. Just want to now how it all went."

"I can live with that."

"Okay here is a thousand gallons is that enough?"

"That is plenty Harry. So why are you trusting me?"

"At the end of the war, when it counted you may not of change sides but you did not follow him blindly. That put you in a very different group. One I myself feel I can trust. The world is about to change and many we thought as are enemy will be are friend in the end. Trust is the only way it is going to work."

"I look forward to us being long time friend Harry."

"Good now let us get up there before we have them all down here wandering what is going on."

They move up and they all went out the thought the tunnel and out the door. Narcissa told Harry she would see him in a few days to give him and update. They all apperated away.

*******END NEW UNDERSTANDING*******


End file.
